The Millennium Story: Serenity and Endyimon
by solmoonprincess
Summary: This story takes place during the Silver Millennium. Serenity transports her self to Earth and forgets who she is.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. It takes place in the silver Millennium.

All she could remember were the screams. Sitting in her bedroom, Serenity held her hands to ears and made a wish that the attack would end. Suddenly, one of the Queen's senshi came in and said, "We have to go they broke through the outer walls. You know where to take her."

One of her guards grabbed her hand and they ran. All serenity could do was cry, but then they past the room with crystal. Serenity, not knowing what she was doing ran towards the crystal, breaking free of her protector's grasp. She touch the crystal and in a flashed it was all over.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for the reviews. The first chapter was really the prologue and the chapters will get longer, give me time.

10 years later…..

Today was the day. Today is the day that the Elves fulfilled their agreement with the human royalty of Earth. Usagi was that promise. She was the best at everything. She was the best at sword play, shooting, and strategies. Today was the day that the Elves sent their representative to protect the prince. She would be joining four guys. Usagi wondered how they would take a female with the same rank and abilities. She went to the area where her party awaited her. The Queen looks at her with sadness in her eyes. The Queen remembered the day she found Usagi.

10 years ago….

The queen was returning from her annual trip to see Queen Gia. The queen and her guard heard a loud noise and the queen could feel a strong magic in the air. Against the better judgment of her guard her urge her horse into a gallop to where the magic came from. There she found a five year little girl with blond hair done up in two buns with pony tails streaming from them. The girl look up at eh queen and starting crying, claiming that she couldn't remember anything. The queen picked her up and hugs the girl. Ever since then the little girl was apart of the royal elf family. The Queen named her Usagi because of the strong presence of the moon that night.

During that next ten years, usagi trained with her adopted brother Elrohir. Elrohir was a few inches taller then Usagi had a long dark brown hair and green eyes. He was the only person that could beat Usagi at anything, but he couldn't go because he was the heir the Elfish throne. The elves were already upset that usagi has to go, because they loved like she was their blood. Usagi had told her brother many times that she needed to go, she felt like it was fate for her to go. She even joked about finding her parents.

The queen looked on as usagi said her goodbyes. The queen and Usagi left the departure area and started their journey to the capitol of Earth, Eden.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own sailor moon. 

Usagi and the Queen rode with their guard towards Eden city. It took two weeks on horseback to get the city. This this was the last day of their trip.  
Usagi for this trip choose to wear a loose tunic and a loose short shirt. Her hair was up in a but with pieces here and there fell naturally. She wore sandals that were laced crossed all the way up her legs.

Usagi nodded to the Queen and turn away from the group to patrolled ahead. She needed a little time alone before they met their escort into the city. She circled around her group for 30 minutes, when she heard shouts. She wheeled her horse to the area where the shouts came from and saw a gruesome sight. A monster twice her size had killed the queen's guard. Most of them were ripped apart. Usagi thought back to when she studied monsters like this one. They had to be defeated be magic. Usagi pulled out her sword and charged it up with her magic. She kicked her horse in to a gallop and cleaved the monster in half right before it got to the queen.

Usagi rode up to the Queen and asked, "Are you okay"

"Yes, thanks to you." The queen smiled still not over the shock of being attacked. The queen commented. "I didn't think I would ever see one of them again. They were last seen in the great war"

"Yeah, I know I thought the moon kingdom destroyed them." Usagi added.

As they were talking a group of five men rode. They saw the attack and how the girl with the blond hair had killed the monster. They approached the two women carefully and notice that they were in a deep conversation. The leader of group spoke up first.

"Are you two okay"

"Yes, we are fine, thank you very much." Usagi said not knowing who she was talking to. She looks at the man addressing her and saw cobalt blue eyes. He had black hair that was cut short. He wore black armor that was lined silver. Under that armor was a man not to be messed with.

"I am Prince Endyimon and these are my generals. This is General Kunzite"  
The man with the long silver looking hair with blue eyes nodded. He wore gray armor with it lined with silver. He looked a little irritated atthe moment.

"This is General Ziocite." He had blond hair the reached down to his mid back it was tied back. He wore the same clothing as Kunzite but had blue lining. He Usagi noticed that his blue eyes held a superior intellect.

"This is General Nephrite" This man had brown hair that fell below his shoulders. He had brown eyes and wore the same uniform expect had it had green lining.

"Last, but not least Jedeite" He had short blond hair and blue eyes that held a mischievous glint. He had the grey armor on with red lining.

"We are here to escort Queen Telperien and her daughter to the palace." The prince finished.

"I am Queen Telperien and this is my daughter usagi. Thank you we were just attacked, but Usagi and I were the only ones to survive. But now we are ready to move on this area stinks of evil."

The group left the area and headed up to the castle. They entered the city and the people began to cheer. Endyimon looked at Usagi wondering how such a small girl could defeat a monster that size. The citizens looked at the usagi with weird looks because of her attired. Ednyimon gave the signal and the group took off in a gallop towards the palace. They arrived at the palace and the stable hands took their horses and they headed to the throne room. The castle was huge. All the Ceilings were at least 9 feet tall. and the floors were all hard wood and looked well taken care of. The throne room had a long red carpet the extended to a raised platform with four thrones. Two of the seats were currently occupied.

Usagi looked at the two members of royalty. The queen had long wavy black hair with dark blue eyes. She wore a long black dress with spaghetti straps. The dress fit tight in the bodice but fills out at the bottom. She smiled at Usagi and her mother. The man had short black hair with brown eyes. He wore black robes but Usagi could tell were Endyimon got his body from.  
As they approach they did the right customs to show respect to the couple.

The queen got and started speaking. "Welcome Queen Telperien and Princess Usagi. I am happy you made it safe"

"Actually we lost our guard on the way here. We were attacked by a monster near the capitol this morning." Telperien stated.

"I am sorry that happened. We will send out a group to see to the burial of your guard. How did you two live, I hear that monster attacks almost end up with no one surviving?" The queen asked.

"I killed it." Usagi spoke up. After that statement al the nobles in the room started to whisper. Usagi didn't care what they thought she did her job. She knew that noble women in the court didn't use weapons.

"Well tonight there is a ball in celebration of your arrival. Endyimon please see our guest to their chambers." The queen said and nodded to the prince.


	4. Chapter 4

I so not own sailor Moon. 

That night at the ball, Usagi wore a pink spaghetti strap dress with an empire waist line, (the waist line is just under her chest) with the shirt flowing straight down with a spilt up to her thigh on both of her legs. She wore a pair of matching pink pumps. She wore her hair half up, (when down it could reach her feet) with curls in it. She wore a diamond pendant with matching earrings and bracelet. At 7 pm she and her mother the Queen left to attend the dance.

As they walked she began to talk to her adopted daughter.

"I have to leave tomorrow. I have to make sure the bodies of our guards get home safety and they are honored properly. Before you say anything, everyone one here thinks you are really my daughter, so don't blow your cover. Also, don't say anything about the Moon Kingdom, the humans have no idea about life on other planets. For us to know and not tell would disastrous." The queen finished.

"I won't say anything; mother, but how I am supposed to guard Endyimon if women around here don't even touch weapons." Usagi asked.

"Don't worry about it I have written a letter to the council about it. It should be enough to convince them. We are almost there, now let prove that you are a lady." The queen said as she smiled at her daughter.

They entered the ballroom and immediately Endyimon stepped up to escort Usagi down the stairs. The ballroom was a 1500 square foot room. Three of the walls were lined with tall windows and doors that lead to a balcony that wrapped around the room. The orchestra played on a stage on the middle wall with the moonlight shining in. The queen and king of Earth sat on two chairs that were on a raised platform against the wall with no windows. Chandlers came down from the ceiling and seemed like they were floating in the air. As they went the stairs after they were announce. The whispers began again.

"Usagi you look beautiful tonight." Endyimon Said.

"Thanks, you look very handsome tonight." Usagi said with a smile as she looks at him. Think Tuxedo mask, no mask, no hat.  
They finished walking down and they approach the king and queen. They bowed and the Queen Gia spoke to the crowd.

"I would like to welcome everyone one to the celebration of Queen Telperien and her daughter Princess Usagi visit to the castle. Now let's eat, drink, and be merry"

With that the music started. Endyimon bowed to Usagi and asked her to dance.

They went out on the dance floor and danced in silence, because they had nothing to say. As they danced near the edge Usage and Ednyimon could hear the noblemen and women talk about Usagi. The men made comments like, "She is beautiful, and I wonder where she was hiding." The women the other hand not so generous with their comments. "There is something wring with her. She fought, where her guards were. I would have run. Why is the prince dancing with her' As they passed by Endyimon could feel Usagi stiffen when they heard the comments.

"Don't worry about them. They talk like that about anyone that even smiles at me." Endyimon said with a smirk on his face.

"It's no them that worry me." Usagi replies, "I was prepared for this, for when I knew I was coming here. So I guess every girl in this room wants to marry you. How do you feel about that?" She said with a genuine smile.

"Oh, like a meat market. Let's see, being a prince makes me prime cut, but being handsome and a prince, well you see once we stop dancing. It's like a flock of sea gulls trying for the last piece of bread." Endyimon said with a chuckle. As he finished that comment the music ended and he led her to the where his generals were.

"Sorry to leave you but I have to do my princely duty by dancing with some other girls." The prince told Usagi. "Feel free to have my generals at your disposal"  
Usagi looked over at the four men all in gray tuxedos. Kunzite had a frown on his face. Ziocite looked bored. Nephrite was looking out of a window and Jediete had a grin on his face. Jedeite approached Usagi.

"May I have this dance"

"Sure, I hope I don't disappoint the ladies by taking one of the eligible bachelors in the room"

"Well, I would rather dance with you then anyone else"

Not use to a man flirting with her, her cheeks turned a little. Trying to hide her response.

"So, are the girls really that ruthless? I mean the evil looks that I received almost made me fear for my life." Usagi asked with a little grin.

"Most of the girls are not so bad. I smile and they faint its becoming very tiresome. They can't even hold a conversation, so I move on." After thinking for a few steps Jediete came up with something else. "There is one person you should watch out for. The lady over there with the red hair and black dress. Her name is Lady Beryl, ever since she has been coming to court; she has been chasing the prince. The other ladies are scared of her. The gossip about her is that she practices dark magic, but I haven't seen evidence of it so we can't do anything about her. Oh, look she is going after Endy again"

They look over as the flamed haired woman walked up to Endy. She caught the prince by surprise and said something in her ear. The prince turned beat red and walked off. Usagi could tell from across the room that he wasn't happy. Maybe I should do something about her after my appointment to Endyimon's council.  
After the music stopped they went over where the generals were standing with a pissed off prince and woman that Usagi didn't recognize. The lady had short black hair that was curled out with purple highlights that almost blended in with her hair. She wore a long black dress made of satin that reached the floor with a small train.  
As they approached Jedeite introduced them.  
"Princess Hestia, this Princess Usagi of the elves. Princess Usagi this is Princess Hestia of Earth"  
Hestia smiled at Usagi and starting speaking. "Please call me Hestia. I am late because I just came back from finishing school, I heard that you killed a monster earlier today, is it true"

"Yes, I did. It attacked my mother and me. What is finishing school"

"It's this place where young women learn how to walk talk and a bunch of other nonsense that society demands me to know. So you get to arm yourself. My mother would die if she saw me with a sword." Hestia said jokingly.

Usagi could tell that she and Hestia were going to be good friends.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own sailor moon. Sorry for the long update. I was on vacation for a week. 

Before the council meeting usagi wished her mother goodbye. As they hugged the queen slipped something into usagi's hand. It was a tiny bell but with no stick in the middle. Usagi looked down at her hand as her mother whispered in her ear.

"If something happens just ring the bell and something will come that is able to give me your message. But please don't use it unless there is an emergency. I love you and make me proud." They parted and the queen got on her horse and left. Usagi went to the council meeting.

The meeting was held in a room with a large rectangle table. The queen and king sat on one end with the prince on one side with his guard and the princess on the other side looking bored. The princess waved at usagi just before the king started talking.

"We are hear to listen to what Queen Telperien needed to announce, but she had to leave suddenly and Princess Usagi is sitting in her place today. The queen left a letter which I am to read aloud."

When her mother's letter was read aloud to the council there was a loud response. Almost everyone on the council rejected the idea that Usagi be apart of Endyimon's group. They all had backwards opinions about women, Usagi thought.

"We have to honor the treaty with the elves. If they sent her then they felt she is the best fit.' The queen said.

"I was trained to do this job. You can test me on anything, swordsmanship, tactics, and etc. Would you rather someone more important, my brother and mother are the only two more important people in my kingdom. If I go home it will a big insult to me, my mother, and her advisors." Usagi stated with a calm look on her face.

The king agreed. "Yes, It would be a great insult to you kingdom if you sent back. How about an alterative until the issue is resolved, you can be a lady in waiting for my daughter Hestia."

Most of the council agreed with this arrangement. But Usagi still had to give a oath of fealty to the royal family. Right after the council adjourned Usagi left angry. She went straight to the stables and found her horse and took off. Little did she know that she was followed by the princess of Earth.

After about a half-hour of a dead run Usagi slowed her horse to a walk and realized that she was near an ocean. As she gazed at the ocean she heard another horse approach. It was Hestia and two of Endyimon's friends Jed and Kunzite. "Sorry about eh news, but your lucky that they will at least let you guard me. Besides I want a strong woman like you near me. I can't stand all the fake ladies a court they all think if they are in my favor, I will talk about them favorably about them to Endy and my parents. It is quite pathetic." Hestia said as she urged her horse next to Usagi's.

"It's not that. I was sent here to do a job. I am letting my mother down. I don't want to offend you or your family. I am still responsible for Prince Endyimon even though your people don't think so. If something happens to the prince I will loose face at home. It's like if you were trip on gown when you entered the ball room when you were announced"

"I didn't know that it mattered that much to you. I am sure once you prove yourself they will let you be apart of Endy's guard. Anyways it's almost lunch time I think we all should head back."

After that the days flew by. Usagi and Hestia became good friends and acted like sisters because of the council's decision. On the weekends there was parties to attend at various houses in the city. As usual, Usagi noticed the girls would try to get Endyimon alone or get him to dance with them. Endyimon could use usagi and his sister as cover to turn down the dances offered to him. Usagi figured that Endyimon didn't think that she wanted the throne, but she didn't mind it helped her with her duty to protect him. That all changed one night.

Usagi at night would slipped out of her room to practice with her weapons. She did this because she couldn't go to the lists to practice during the day. One night Endyimon stumbled where she practiced, in the gardens.

"Well I see the council didn't deter you." The prince of Earth said to usagi as she swung her sword.

"I need to stay in practice." She replied.

"How about a partner. I am usually with my dad all day in the throne room learning to be a good king"

"Sure, I guess, but promise that you won't go easy on me because I am a girl"

Every night they would practice. Some times Endyimon would win and sometimes Usagi would win. They would talk afterwards about whatever came up. One night Endy decided to place a bet.

"If I win you have to pretend that I am courting you." He said with a grin.

"Sure, I think you would rather face me with sword then any of those ladies at the parties." Usagi said jokingly.

"You might be right." Endy replied with laughter.

They start slow at first, but after about thirty minutes they were going head on. Neither one of them was holding back. They fought like this for 3 hours the longest time ever. At the end Endyimon won his bet, he force Usagi to the ground and made her surrender.

"Well I guess I win my bet." Endy said with a evil grin. "Maybe I will get some peace at the parties"

Usagi looked up at Endy with a look of pure evil on her face. "Well just because you won doesn't mean everything is going to go smoothly after this. There will be a price to pay for this."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you for the reviews. 

Usagi looked up at the man she was dancing with. Prince Endyimon was in his usual black tuxedo. The dark haired prince looked down at her with a smile. At least he will have peace tonight, Usagi thought.

Usagi was still in turmoil about the decision of the council. She couldn't write her mother and tell her that she is not allowed to her job. But at least now she can protect Endy a little better. Pretending to court him gave her a chance to be close to him. She couldn't help but wonder what her mother was thinking by letting her taking on this life long mission.

The prince of earth looked down at the princess in his arms. She is in that place again, he mused. At times she seems happy and wants to have fun, but times like this with the look on her face he wondered what really went on in her head. He knew that she wasn't just anybody. That's why he use the bet to get to know her better. Sure they sparred together, but it seemed that wasn't enough for him. He needed what drives her. For now he will let her have her secrets. After all he had his own to keep.

For one, he could use magic. After generations of the golden crystal missing it appeared to him a year ago. His parents were surprised. The next day a delegation with the head priest of the planet, a man that never showed himself before, showed up at the palace. He explained that Endyimon was the true heir of the crystal and he needed to learn how to use it. The priest left giving a device that allowed Enyimon to transport himself to the shrine in the middle of the kingdom, a place where no one had been for years. There the old priest gave lessons. The lessons were once a week and the prince had not missed one yet. Now the prince could feel the magic of the crystal without trying, it almost as if it was apart of him. Regaining his thoughts he looked down at his partner to see her smiling at him again.

They whirled around the room as if they were fit for each other. The generals and the princess commented that they made a good match. The King and Queen looked happy at the couple, hoping that she was the one for him, even though she was strange to them. They would rather have their son be happy then force him into a loveless match. The four men closest to the prince marveled at the change in him. Here was the man who only a few weeks ago ran from women. They didn't deny that Usagi wasn't special. In fact they have spent time with he and they respected her in their own way. Kunzite respected her because she is loyal to her duty to protect the prince. Ziocite respected they would play chess and she was the only one that would come close to beating him. Nephrite, because she would speak her mind without regret. And finally Jadeite because she never lost her cool in front of the court, even though he could see her almost break under the pressure. The four men that would help Endyimon ruled one day hoped that their prince had made the right choice. Later that night Enyimon and Usagi went for a walk with Hestia in the gardens by the palace. They interrupted by the one and only Lady Beryl.

"Prince Endyimon what a pleasure to see you here in the gardens tonight'

"It was a pleasure until you showed up"

"Oh, come on Endy we grew up together there has to be something to us"

Usagi could not believethe woman's nerve. It had been obvious the past few parties that her and the prince were courting. Most the women had left him alone.

"As you can see I am with Usagi and our childhood consisted you being a little brat that no one could control. Now please leave us to our walk. As you see I trying to have a walk with my sister and the woman I am courting." The prince said calmly trying not to let Beryl get to him.  
"Fine you have left me with no choice." Beryl said quickly pulling out a dagger and lunging towards Endyimon. Usagi saw this and jump in front of him and the dagger went into her arm. Usagi grabbed her arm in shocked. Then she passed out. In the mean time Hestia saw what happened and felt helpless. She wished that she had a weapon in her hand. The anger built up till it was at it's breaking point. Then out of no where a whip that looked like a vine formed in her hand and before she realized she was doing, attacked the red headed bitch in front of her. When the vine was around Beryl lighting engulfed her sending her to the ground. The vine disappeared and Hestia passed out.

Endyimon looked around in shock. In mere seconds Usagi was cut deeply in her arm and his sister called a magical whip and lady Beryl was on the ground. Lady Beryl woked up first.

"I will have you or no one will." She said and in a black cloud disappeared.

Endy sent a mental plea for help to his mean and went over to the girls to see if they were all right.

Hestia had a fever but seemed all right. Usagi woke up and muttered poison under her breath. Endyimon took a closer look at the wound on the blonde's arm. He carefully put his hand onto enwound and summoned his powers. Using his powers, the prince healed the cut and drove the poison from her system. Usagi woke up but still could not get up. Enyimon went back to his sister as his friends came running up. He looked at her face and notice the symbol of Earth glowing softly on her forehead. It was a circle with two lines perpendicular in it. The guys picked up both girls and rushed them to the castle.

Hours later Usagi woke up. She immediately tried to see if the princess and the prince were alright. She couldn't stand up. She look over at her arm and it was completely healed, but she was weak as a kitten. Kunzite came into her room at that very second.

"Princess, I am glad to see you up"

"How are Hestia and Endy"

"Endy is fine, Hestia is still passed out. She has a fever and a symbol is glowing on her head"

"Take me to her" Usagi said realizing what was going on.

"You are far too weak to go anywhere." Kunzite said with a frown

"I need to go to her. I might be able to help." Usagi said with a growl

"Take her to my sister. I owe her." The prince came into the room after hearing their conservation.

"Yes my prince"  
Kunzite came over and helped Usagi up and helped her to where the princess was laying. Usagi picked up Hestia's hand and closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Usagis could feel the confusion and anger in Hestia but needed more energy to help her. She turned to Kunzite.

"I need the prince, Jadeite, Nephrite, Ziocite and you here"

"Why?"

"Just go get them I will explain then"

A few minutes later the five guys walked into the room.

"Okay, I know that all of you can call some kind of magic. I need to try to channel your power to me. I need it to wake up Hestia"

The men nodded and went over to Usagi and placed their hands on her shoulder. Usagi held Hestia's hand again and could feel the power emitting from the boys. Mentally she took the power and started to channel it towards Hestia. Usagi could feel Hestia jerk when the magic started to touch her mental barriers. Pushing forward Usagi could feel more intense emotions like the ones she felt earlier. Usagi quietly whispered with the magic.

'It's okay Hestia. Everyone is alright. When you wake up, I teach you how to defend yourself and to use this magic'

After speaking this Usagi could feel Hestia's walls start to crumble. The fever started to go down and the symbol went away. Knowing her job is done Usagi let go of the magic she was using and passed out onto Hestia's bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own sailor moon. Thank you for the reviews.

Sorry for the long wait. Writers block, brother getting married and getting four new nephews and my job have been taking all my time.

Prince Endymion was upset. For a week Usagi was in bed unconscious. He couldn't believe that she took that hit for him. He visited Usagi everyday since the attack. Yesterday his parents left the palace to go on a tour of the kingdom. The king and queen said that they had planned this trip for a year and that they could not delay it. They left the kingdom in Endymion's hands.Hestia was upset that her friend was like this because of her. After all Usagi did bring her back. The shitennuo, well they didn't say anything. They tried to comfort their prince, by distracting him.

The day that Endymion's parents left, the blue-eyed prince discovered something. Their was a bell on a chain on Usagi's dresser. Endymion picked up and looked at it. Strange he thought no clapper. He shook it and nothing happened at that moment. Within a minute there was a phoenix on the window sill. The bird of fire flew over to the sleeping princess and stared at her. Then the bird looked at the prince and stuck it's leg out. The prince had no idea what to do. The bird was obviously intelligent. It stared at the prince then the princess and flew towards the desk and took Usagi's pen and started to write.

"I am a messenger for Queen of the elves. I am called by the bell. What is your wish"

Prince was amazed. He quickly wrote down what happened and gave the paper to the bird and sent the bird off. The prince hoped that Usagi's mother would know what to do.

The prince got his wish. The queen showed up today. She looked a little tired and worried. Telperien walked calmly to where her daughter laid. The queen then sat down beside her and took her hand. Endyimon could feel the power that the queen was using. Telperien could feel her daughter's defenses go up and quickly go them to come down by telling her who she is. The queen searched Usagi's mind and could feel something wasn't right. The prince didn't completely clear the poison out. This was why the princess of the elves wouldn't wake up. The queen cleanse the poison and pulled out of her daughter's mind. Telperien turned and looked at Endyimon.

"She will be okay now. The poison got to her brain before you could cleanse it out of her and when she used her body to help Hestia, her body couldn't take anymore. It needed rest. I will back later to check on her progress. I will be in my rooms"

"Thank you very much, Queen Telperien"

"Endyimon, please call me Telperien"

The elven queen left for her rooms and the prince sat down in a chair with a sigh of relief. The prince left the room and to find his sister to tell her the good news. He found his sister learning how to use a sword in his private gardens. The king and queen of Earth decided that their daughter should learn how to defend herself after the incident. The four shinetto were there too. Currently Jediete was teasing Hestia. Hestia was red face and wildly swinging her sword to hit Jediete. Endymion smiled, he was happy that his sister was doing something that she wanted. When the two people holding swords saw the prince they stopped and walked over to him.

"Any news on Usagi's condition." The young princess of Earth asked.

"Yeah, Queen Telperien came and healed her. She should sleep for a day to regain her energy, but otherwise she should be fine." The prince of Earth said to his younger sister.

"Good, I was worried about her." Hestia said. "When can we go see her"

"When she wakes up." Endymion replied.

The next day Usagi woked up in her bed alone. She called her maid and waited. Instead of a maid Prince Endymion and her mother came into her room with food.

"How are you feeling my daughter." Telperien asked Usagi.

"I am just a little tired but otherwise fine. How long have I been out?" Usagi asked.

"For a week." Endymion answered.

"Is Hestia okay?" The blonde princess asked.

"Yes, she is. She is training right now"

"Thanks, I think that I will go see her now." This response got frown from both her mother and the prince.

"I think you should stay in bed for a while longer." her mother commented "But, I been in bed for a week." Usagi said with a pout.

"Just because you were out, doesn't mean that you were resting. Maybe tomorrow, besides you need to make an appearance at the ball tonight." Endymion added.  
"What so you can parade me around to make the other girls jealous." Usagi said knowing what will happen.  
"Oh, come on you know that without you around the girls will eat me alive." The prince said with a disgusted look on his face.  
"Let's hope that Beryl doesn't make an appearance." Usagi said with a serious tone.  
"She won't, there is a warrant for her arrest for attacking us." Endymion told her.  
"See you don't need me around your biggest problem girl is gone." Usagi said jokingly.  
"Yeah, but I don't want to find out who her successor is." Endymion said with puppy dog eyes. "Well I am going to leave you two alone for a while. I need to spend time with my sister and her new powers."

"What's going on with you and the prince?" Queen Telperien asked her daughter.  
"Nothing we had a bet and I lost. Now I have to court him at the parties and such. He really is scared of the girls"  
"You know that you can't marry him, so don't fall for him." The elven queen said with a dark look.  
"I know." Usagi said dejectedly. 'But I am already in love with him,' the princess thought.  
"So tell me your version of the events of that night." So Usagi told her mother everything that happened.  
"So do you think that Earth has a senshi now." Usagi asked her mother.  
"I don't know, I mean those girls are legendary. I would of thought that one of them would be down here by now to check her out." The eleven queen told her daughter.  
"Yeah, but you know that contact with the Moon and the Earth is forbidden." Usagi added.  
"This may change the policy. A senshi not trained. I bet they will send someone soon. We just have to on the lookout for them and help." Telperien said in thought. "I think that I might have a plan to help them get access to the princess with out suspension"  
"Okay, mother. I need to get some sleep before tonight. I hate to see Endy get mobbed by a bunch of girls." Usagi said with a goofy grin.

A few hours later Usagi woked quickly. She looked around because she had the feeling that she was being watched. She quietly walked around her room and checked every hiding place. After thoroughly inspecting her room she looked outside and saw two blurs of black. They were too far away for her to catch.

She sighed and went to her closet to pick out her dress for tonight. She picked a light blue gown. It was a halter top with a low back. There was enough room in the shirt to add a dagger to Usagi's garter, just in case.

That night two new ladies were at the ball. They looked like goddesses. One of them had long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes that were full of mischief. She wore a orange gown that had no sleeves. The bodice and the shirt were tight, the left side had a slit that went up to her thigh. The other one had long black hair and violet eyes that could see right through you. She wore a dark red dress. It had a strap that came over her left shoulder, the bodice and the skirt were tight and she had a slit going up her right leg. The more usagi stared at them, the more uneasy she was with them. They had yet to make towards their group. There was a subtle power that resided in them. It seemed to glowed on the outside of them. Usagi's mother was surprised at this. They thought that only the generals and the existing royalty cold use magic, but the two girls were cloaked in it. Then they came up.  
The two girls bowed to the prince and introduced themselves. "I am Lady Minako and this is my cousin, Lady Rei" the blonde said the prince.  
"Nice to meet you, Lady Minako and Lady Rei." The prince said not sure of their intentions. "This is Princess Usagi and her mother Queen Telperien of the elves." As he said that he grabbed Usagi's hand quickly. Telperien frowned. Then Kunzite stepped forwarded.  
"Lady Minako, may I please have this dance." The platinum blond man asked.  
"Sure, Kunzite." She said with a smile as he led her onto the dance floor. "I guess they know each other. Anyways, this my sister Princess Hestia and the three gentlemen behind me are Jedeite, Nephrite and Zioscite." Endymion said to Lady Rei. They sat there in silence and watched Minako and Kunzite danced. The way they danced suggested that they had a close relationship. He dipped her and then hold her close then spin her around. Usagi looked over a Rei, she looked that she was going to explode. Usagi walked over to her and asked her.  
"Are you okay?" The black haired girl looked at her and walked away. Usagi followed her and grabbed her arm. Rei's skin felt like it was burning. Usagi almost let go but didn't.  
"Hey, it's rude to walk away when someone's talking to you." Usagi said angrily.  
Lady Rei looked at Usagi's hand on her arm and then looked Usagi up and down as if she has x-ray vision and spoke.  
"Sorry, I didn't want to apart of the conversation." Rei said sarcastically. "Now please let me go"  
Usagi let go and looked at her hand, it was red and still in pain from holding Rei. Rei walk to the other side of the room and got something to drink. Usagi turned around to see Jedeite behind her.  
"I think I might go after her she has spunk." The blonde general said.  
"Be careful, you might get burned." Usagi response looking at her hand.  
"I will be fine." Jed said walking toward Rei and Usagi knew that them together was a disaster waiting to happen. Usagi walked to her mother and Endy and told them what happened. Her hand stopped hurting but she was worried. Who in world could make their skin burn other people. She looked at her and Jedeite. He was talking to her and she was trying to ignore him. Rei looked over to Usagi and for a brief second Usagi could see fire burning in her eyes. The song ended and Minako and Kunzite walked back over to the group. They both had smiles on their faces and Kunzite had his arm wrapped around Minako's waist.  
"Well, I see you already know Minako. When did you two meet?" Prince Endymion asked his top ranking general.  
"Last summer, She spent the summer at my castle." Kunzite answered his prince.  
"You never told me." Endy said with a hurt face.  
"Well it had nothing to do with state so I didn't tell you"  
"Yeah, whatever." The prince said. "I have never seen you dance with any other lady like that." The comment made Kunzite blush a little bit and Minako speak up.  
"Maybe it is because he never had the right lady to dance with"  
"If you can Kunzite to act like that you are more than welcome to stay here." The Prince said with laughter. "Finally, Usagi and I will have some competition on the dance floor"  
"Bring it on anytime, I know moves that no one here as seen." Minako said with a grin. Usagi knew that the beautiful blonde was joking but decided to play along.  
"Well Endy, I think that Lady Minako and Lord Kunzite have issued a challenged. I say that we wipe the floor with them"  
"I think that you are right, let's go asked the orchestra to play a waltz." Endy said with a grin.  
"Of, course Kunzite and I will go along fro now, but at the end of song we will come out on top." Minako said with a frowning Kunizte beside her. Minako dragged her partner to the floor and the prince with Usagi talked to the band and took their position on the floor. The song started slow and the two couples started to dance. At first they did a few twists and turns, but as the song got going the hotter the floor got. The steps got more rapid and the turns more sharp. Usagi didn't notice at all what Minako and Kunzite were doing cause she was focus all on Endy. They did salsa moves then swing moves it all almost overwhelm her. All she could think about was that she was going to have to end with him before she couldn't stop her self from seeing him. She also could see the desire for her in his eyes and from the way he handled her during the dance.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Sailor Moon.

After the dance was over instead of leading Usagi back to the group. Endy took Usagi outside to a bench and sat her down. The prince sat down beside her. Usagi looked at him and notice that he was in deep thought.

"Are you okay? Not really, Usagi we need to talk." Endymion said in a serious tone. "I want to ask you court me, no more pretending."

"I can't."Usagi said with her heart breaking. Here was a man she could love and she had to let him go.  
"Why?" The prince asked the woman beside him.  
"Because, I am not allowed to marry you. I don t want to lead you on, if we take things seriously."

"What if I ask your mother." Endymion said with annoyance.

"She will say no." Usagi said with sadness in her voice.

"I don t understand I am the catch of the generation, any mother would want their daughter to be married to me. Now, please tell me why?" "

I will tell you why. She has no blood family and the rules state that you have to marry a noble woman or royalty. You see Usagi was adoptive by me when she was five." Queen Telperien said stepping out of shadows.

Endymion looked over at Usagi in distressed. "Is this true?"

"Yes, I thought that if I helped you out with the courting thing that you could find a woman on your own, but I didn t expect you to want me. I am sorry."

Endymion face turned red. "Well that answered the question, I bid you ladies goodnight."

He left the area quickly and headed to his room.

"Mother, how could you. I was handling it fine. I could have found some other excuse. Now my secret is out. It doesn t matter now, daughter. I need you to return home with me. The queen said with a dark look in her eyes. I think it is time for you to marry. What? I don t understand. I thought my mission was to protect the prince."

"You failed. You got too close to the prince and now you will pay for it."

"I didn t mean too. I did as he asked, which a part of my duty. Usagi said with tears in her eyes. Mother please reconsidered."

"I can't, your betrothed is here with me on this trip. You may come out now."

Suddenly the prince of the elves stepped into the light.

"I can t marry him, he is my brother. Plus I have no noble blood, mother what s going on."

"You will marry Prince Elrohir. It is tradition that the two most powerful must marry. Blood and family rank do not matter to elves. I thought that your tutor taught you better." The queen said to the now sobbing princess. When I found you had more power than me. So I had to keep you for my son. Let go to my room for the betrothal ceremony

In the ballroom The four shineottou, Lady Minako, and Princess Hestia all were talking about the last dance. None of them knew of the bet that the prince and the princess had made. They all thought that they were in love. All at once the four guys and Lady Minako developed a headache and had to excuse themselves. The four guys headed straight to the residential wing of the palace. But Lady Minako headed outside with Lady Rei hot on her heels.  
As they walked they Minako used her powers to feel the disturbance that was occurring in her heart. As her and her dark haired friend arrived they saw the princess of the elves being pulled by her mother and a guy, but no Endymion. Minako could tell that if the queen accomplished what she wanted that it would have catastrophic consequences on the universe. So she nodded to Rei and they disappeared behind some bushed and powered up silently.  
They quickly ran to the three elves and shouted.  
Hey, what are you doing. She is in no shape to be dragged around like that. Venus said to the tow dragging Usagi away.  
"Aw a senshi. How nice to meet one of you at last. I am Queen Telperien of the elves." Before she could finish Mars interrupted

"We know who you are, and I believe you need to let go of that girl before we have to hurt you." Mars growled.

"I believe this girl is my daughter and I do with her as I wish. Now if you please we have important business to attend to." The queen said with anger and started to power up. As the queen powered up so did the prince of the elves, but his hair and eyes changed colors. Instead of brown hair, he had white and instead go green eyes had purple. They proceeded to throw a wave of dark energy at the two senshi who easily blocked them.  
The two senshi stepped forward and sent their attack which pushed the two elves back and away from Usagi. Before the queen and prince could react the two girls picked up Usagi and leap off.

When they got far enough away, they let Usagi go. She still hadn' t stopped crying. Usagi looked up to see two women in strange outfits. They both had on tight body suits with short skirts. The one with blond hair had a orange shirt, a blue bow on the to of her chest. The blond also had long glove that reached her elbows and they were trimmed in orange and she wore orange pumps. The other senshi had black hair that reached past her knees. Her outfit had a red skirt and bow and she wore red pumps. The blond bent down to talk to Usagi while the black haired girl was the lookout.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so. Who are you two?"

"We are sailor Venus and mars."

"What happened back there. The queen wants me to marry her son, which I grew up knowing as a brother. I can t marry someone I don t love. I thought that Queen Telperien understood that. I guess I was wrong." Usagi said looking down.

"Wait are you two down here to look at Hestia?"

"Yes, but you looked like you needed help. What do you know about Hestia?"

"Prince Endymion knows more than me. She used magic. I think I heard about a vine whip and when it wrap around Beryl it shocked her with electricity. Then she passed out. How did she wake up. I used my magic to wake her."

"I thought you were adopted by Queen Telperien." "I was, but she only wanted me for my power apparently."

"Well get over it, lots of people try to use us because of our power." Mars said in a rough voice towards Usagi.  
"Mars, if you make another comment to her again I will punish you. You know first hand how it feels to be used, so shut up." Venus said to her partner.  
"So do you think that Hestia is a senshi. If she is I want to help her." "

Well if she is I have to report it to Queen Selenity. Our long estrangement with the earth might have to end. Senshi powers are very dangerous." Venus said with much thought. After about five minutes Venus started to talk.

"I have decided to put you under our protection for the time being. Only if you can help us get close to Princess Hestia." Venus said with a tone of seriousness.  
"Sure anything to help the soldiers of the galaxy." Usagi said with complete reverence.

"You have to make an oath that under the penalty of death that you are not to relieve that we are here or who we are to anybody. Mars said with a drop dead tone. And I have to search your soul."

Usagi looked at the two warriors and thought about it for five minutes.

"I agree with your demands. But I have one of my own. I want to go to the moon when this is done. That may not happen, but I think I know of a way to do your request."

"Sit down and let Mars examine you then we will do the oath." Venus told Usagi.

Usagi sat down across from Mars and Mars took Usagi s hand in her own and closed her eyes. Usagi could feel Mars enter her mind and for about ten minutes she searched Usagi s heart looking for any evil. Then the Martian warrior probed Usagi s memories. She saw everything expect the time before Usagi was five. There was a barrier in lace blocking the memories. Mars tried to push through but was instead forced out of Usagi s head. The girl with the black hair opened her eyes and questioned Usagi.

"Why are your younger years blocked?" mars asked irritated that she wasn t allowed to see them.

"I don t know. I don t remember what happened before I was adopted."

"Venus, everything checks out fine except what I wasn't allowed to see. I don't think she was lying about them."

"Well, then swear to me and Mars on the penalty of death, that you are not reveal that we are down here to anyone or our identity while we live down here."

"I swear that on the penalty of death, that I will not reveal that you two are on Earth and will not reveal your civilian forms. Usagi said on one knee in front of the two senshi."

"We accept your oath. Until things blow over with Queen Telperien I guess you can stay with us in a hotel in the city." Venus said as they started to walk. "We have an informant that owns a hotel and bar. I am sure he can get you a room and some clothes without any trouble."

They entered the city and quickly found the hotel that the informant owned. They entered through the front door to be greeted by a red head.

"Hey Lizzie, we need to have the bath ready for our friend here."


End file.
